That Friday in December
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: December was the month they broke up, but it was also the month they got back together in. Kindall one-shot with two songs.


**A/N **Lyrics to the songs 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift and 'Friday is Forever' by We the Kings are in italics. Any thoughts will be in bold italics.

* * *

Winter time in Mellowbrook meant that the little town was practically frozen solid, with snowmans standing proudly on front lawns, snowballs being thrown this way and that and people dashing around in wooly hats and scarves.

Kendall Perkins just so happened to be one of those people. She wasn't out there for any particular reason, just to wander and be free from her stressful life for an hour or two.

She liked these cold winter days, when the wind would play with her hair, when she was forced to wear a wooly scarf and hat to protect herself from the harsh weather.

Kendall smiled - it hadn't snowed for a few years now, so the thought of having a white Christmas was pleasing to her. Sure it was only the beginning of December, but a girl can dream right?

Continuing with her wander of the cul de sac streets, Kendall couldn't help but sing along softly to Taylor Swift's 'Back to December' that was flowing into her ears from her ear plugs.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
_How's life? Tell me how's your family_  
_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
_We small talk, work and the weather_  
_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying, I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_  
_I go back to December all the time_

_These days I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_  
_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_  
_Realized that I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days _  
_When fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love and _  
_All I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile_  
_So good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night _  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_  
_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_  
_So if the chain is on your door I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying, I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right_  
_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_  
_All the time_

A few tears rolled down Kendall's cheeks as she remembered last year, last December. It was the month that she and Kick Buttowski had finally stopped denying their feelings for each other and begun dating, just a week before Christmas to be exact.

Their relationship had been short lived though - maybe they were too different to be together, maybe the stares and gossip had driven them apart.

Oh who was she kidding? It wasn't either of those things - it was her.

No longer caring about freezing to death, Kendall let herself fall into the snow, leaning on a tree trunk and despite her best efforts to stop crying, the tears simply would not cease.

He had been the perfect boyfriend - he'd bought her presents, watched chick flicks with her even though he hated them, told her that she looked perfect even when she was having a bad hair day.

And she had been so, so shallow. The roses that he had spent ages picking out just for her had been carelessly thrown into a vase and left to die. She hadn't gotten him anything for Christmas or even called to wish him a happy Christmas.

At the time she had said to herself, "I'll make it up to him". But sadly, Kendall had been too caught up in her busy life to ever get around to it - with such a rich family, Kendall was always being dragged along to company dinners and parties. _"I could've invitied Kick with me."_

Guilt swamped her as the thought entered her mind - all those parties and dinners could have made decent dates, had they been able to sneak off somewhere and just be together.

Those were the times she liked most. The times when they would just sit without saying a word, his hands playing with her soft blonde hair that would be sprawled across his chest.

Her sobs continued to echo into the small speckles of light that beamed down from the street lamps, for she was desperate to get all the sadness out of her system.

It was only when she raised her head for air a minute or two later that Kendall spotted a figure hovering above her.

"Kick?" she managed to squeak out.

"Kendall?" he spoke just as softly as Kendall.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just walking. What about you? How come you're sat in the snow crying your eyes out?"

"No reason...I just...I well..."

Seeing her trail off, Kick placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kendall, if this is about us then..."

"I don't want to talk about us. We're over. We were over a long time ago."

"But Kendall..."

"No, we're over. You broke up with me, I got over it and now it's in the past." She started to get up at that point, only to be dragged back into the snow by the daredevil.

Looking Kendall right in the eye, Kick spoke. "That's where you're wrong. I still have feelings for you and I know you still have feelings for me. Why else would you be avoiding talking about it?"

"Because...because it's awkward."

"OK, you know what? It doesn't have to be awkward. Just listen to this song that I heard the other day. It's me and you to a tee."

He searched his pockets for a moment or two, before handing Kendall his own set of ear plugs, hitting 'play' when found 'Friday is Forever' by We the Kings.

_I knew a girl in shades of blue, _  
_Who broke my heart and said "We're through"_  
_Waiting for a girl like you_  
_To change me like the weather_  
_Since she left me high and dry_  
_Split me like a Gemini_  
_All those days are passing by_  
_Like flowers in December_

_Friday is forever, we belong together_  
_So come on, come on, _  
_And don't you say never_  
_If you go then I know, there is no tomorrow_  
_So come on, come on, _  
_You should know better_  
_It's right, it's time for you and I_  
_Friday is forever, we should be together tonight_

_No more living in her head, _  
_No more crashing in my bed,_  
_I'd rather go with you instead_  
_Don't care where we end up_  
_Hold your body close to mine_  
_Blame it on the blood red wine_  
_It takes a week to finally find if Friday is forever_

_Friday is forever, we belong together_  
_So come on, come on, _  
_And don't you say never_  
_If you go then I know, there is no tomorrow_  
_So come on, come on, _  
_You should know better_  
_It's right, it's time for you and I_  
_Friday is forever, we should be together tonight_

_Don't be afraid, we will stay this way_  
_Don't ever change, I'm in love with you_  
_Whoa_

_Friday is forever, we belong together_  
_So come on, come on, _  
_And don't you say never_  
_If you go then I know, there is no tomorrow_  
_So come on, come on, _  
_You should know better_  
_It's right, it's time for you and I_  
_Friday is forever, we should be together tonight_  
_Friday is forever, we belong together_  
_Friday is forever, we should be together tonight_  
_We should be together tonight  
_  
"You really think that song describes us?" asked Kendall.

"Well considering that today is a Friday and the fact that I'm still crazy about you, then yeah, I'd think it fits us pretty well," was Kick's casual response.

"You're still crazy about me?"

"I always have been."

"Me too."

They leaned in then, kissing softly and slowly, snowflakes switching from one set of lips to the other.

"Does this mean we're back together now?" asked Kendall, her face just inches away from Kick's.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

**A/N **Thanks for reading. Personally, I think this is one of my best Kindall stories and hopefully everybody agrees.

Remember, if you read it, review it!


End file.
